


best friends have a drink

by jj_72



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Rammstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_72/pseuds/jj_72
Summary: Richard is back home after a long summer tour and can't wait to see his best friend Layla, who is gay.Sex. Drink. Drugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! This is not a real story, I just let my mind wonder on paper.  
> Working on what happens next.

She glanced up at the clock, only 15 more minutes until her shift was over and she would finally get to see Richard for the first time in months.  
She hated it when he was on tour; he was her best friend, everything always seemed so gloomy when he wasn’t around.  
8pm!!! Finally outta here she thought, grabbing her bag and waving a goodbye to her work colleges.

As always he was waiting outside her work, perched on the hood of a very expensive looking sports car.  
Jumping into his arms, she held him close.

\- I’ve missed you buddy. She said poking him in the side.  
\- Missed you too Layla, you really should come on tour with us sometime, think of all the chicks you could bang??  
\- Richard!!

They both laughed while he held open the car door.

\- Where to? He asked.  
\- I got a bottle of gin and a bottle of whisky.... quiet night in? She replied  
\- Sounds great. He said while pulling out the parking space. 

Ten minutes later they were outside her house.

Layla fished out her keys and stood aside to let Richard in.

\- Ever the gentlewoman. He said walking into the house, disposing of his boots by the door.  
\- Right, you wanna start on gin or whisky? Wait have you eaten? She said.  
\- Yes mum I’ve eaten, thought we would be going out tonight, lined my stomach. He replied   
\- Ahh one has finally learned he can’t keep up with me. She laughed

Heading towards the kitchen she grabbed the gin and set about cutting limes for their drinks.  
Handing Richard both drinks she grabbed the tray of drink ice and limes and walked towards the living room.

\- You coming or what?? She said glancing behind her.

Richard couldn’t help watching the way her ass moved as she walked.   
Fucking hell man, she is your best friend and very much gay! He thought to himself.   
It had been a bit of a dry spell for him, after the divorce he had a few one night stands but apart from that nothing. 

\- So how’s Jenna? He asked, handing her the drink.  
\- Oh do not get me started! She was seeing some bitch behind my back, so its been a fairly dry summer for this chick. She replied with a glum look.  
\- Fuck, Layla I’m sorry I had no idea, don’t worry you will be back on it in no time. He smiled  
\- Thanks Reesh, I’ll be fine, what about you? Any hot babe at the moment? She stared right into his eyes.

Fuck does she know? He wondered.

\- Na just been quiet. He finally answered

What is with him tonight? Must be jet lag.. she thought.

The night wore on, the music was on and they were laughing and singing at the top of their lungs. 

\- Shit, the gin is gone. She said with a sad pout.  
\- Whisky time! He announced, heading for the kitchen  
\- Mixer or on the rocks? He shouted.  
\- Mixer, might last a bit longer. She called back.

Heading out the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks, watching her slowly dance and sway to the music.   
Fuck fuck fuck. He thought as he felt a twinge in his cock.   
Wondering over to her he snaked his arm around her waist holding her drink in front of her. 

\- Mmm thank you! Dance with me? I love this song. She smiled.  
\- Layla, no, I will not dance to this 90s pop shit. He laughed sitting down behind her to enjoy the view.  
\- Its not crap, your just lame. She laughed and dropped down onto his knee.

Cuddling into him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and draped her free hand over his shoulder.  
He nuzzled into her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.   
They sat for what felt like forever, this was the closest Richard had felt to anyone in a long time, he had forgotten how much he enjoyed being around her.  
Hmmhm if only they made a straight version. He chuckled to himself

\- What are you laughing at? She asked sitting up, using his leg to steady herself.

Her fingers were so close to his cock, he felt that twinge again and knew he had to move before making a fool of himself.

\- Nothing, I need a piss, get up. He said  
\- Oh charming! No please or thank you? She teased.  
\- Please Layla I need to use the bathroom, would you be so kind and move for a moment? He said in his sweet “love me now” voice.  
She burst out laughing and made a move, brushing his cock as she got up.

Fuck!! He got up and made a move for the bathroom. After calming himself down he returned to the living room to find she had moved and was sitting at the table.

\- What you doing? He asked, only able to see her back.  
\- My good friend this is for you. She presented him with a perfectly rolled joint.  
\- Damn you can roll girl! He laughed taking the joint and sparking up.

Half a bottle of whisky and a few joints later they had made their way to the floor. She was tucked under his arm with her head on his chest, while he gently stroked her back at the base of her top. 

\- That is so nice and relaxing, your never getting to fuck off on tour again. She purred.  
\- Don’t temped me. He chuckled.

He rolled over to face her, starring into her eyes while they finished off another joint.  
Fuck it. He thought and leaned forward and kissed her softly, pulling her close. He wasn’t sure what shocked him most, kissing his best friend that was gay, or that she hadn’t pushed him away and was returning the kiss. Right now he didn’t care and moved so he was above her not once breaking the kiss.  
Slowly he placed his hand on her stomach, skimming her skin under her top. She let out a small moan and moved her hands to his hair.

Finally they came up for air, heavy breathing. Resting his forehead on hers, he let his hand wonder a little higher towards her breasts. Gently he began tracing circles around her nipple. Much to his surprise she moved her head and kissed him again.  
He pulled at the hem of her top and she sat up, lifting her arms in the air, he dragged off her top, leaning forward trailing soft kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. While reaching around and popping the clip for her bra, freeing her perfect tits.

\- Ta da. She laughed

Richard grinned at her.

\- You got your nipple pierced? How did I not know this? He asked trying and failing to sound hurt.  
\- A while back. She replied gazing at him.  
\- Come here. He said holding out his hand. 

She took his hand and he dragged them to their feet, pulling her towards him he kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue. Stepping back he sat down on the couch, pulling her on to his lap.   
Straddling him she pulled at his top, over his head and tossed it to the floor. She looked deep into his eyes with a shy smile, leaning forward to trail feather light kisses along his jaw line.  
Moaning deep in his throat he felt his cock growing under her, placing one hand on her lower back and the other fist in her hair he pulled her face up, their eyes locked.

\- You sure you want to do this? He asked, terrified she would say no.

She looked almost lost, deep in thought. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering close to his ear.

\- Yes, but go easy on me please. Her answer was more of a plea.

Suddenly he stood up taking her with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he headed for the stairs and made a move to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he trailed soft, subtle kisses from her neck, stopping at each breast tugging and sucking on each nipple in turn.

\- Ahh. She cried out as pleasure took over her body.

He continued his slow torture kissing his way down her body, stopping to unbutton her trousers. Oh so slowly he pulled them down, leaving her with nothing on but her panties.   
Moving down the bed he dipped down and continued kissing her body, this time from her feet up, sucking and nipping at her inner thighs. She gasped at the strange feeling, no man had ever kissed her, never mind there!   
Carefully he traced the edge of her panties, slowly slipping his fingers under the silk, up her clit and back down.

\- Fuck! She screamed.  
\- You okay? He asked worried  
\- Yeah, fine, that was just.....mmm. she purred unable to finish her sentence as he circled her clit over and over with his expert fingers.

Sliding her panties down, groping her ass as he did, she wriggled under him, watching his every move. Grasping her knees, he bent them up and spread her legs wide, a wicked grin crossed his face as he lowered his head into the apex of her thighs and gently began the torture on her clit again with his tongue.   
Eyes closed, arching her back off the bed she moaned loudly. She could feel the smile across his face. Just as she opened her eyes to look down at him, he sunk a long finger deep inside her.

\- Fucking hell Layla you’re so wet. He said with a hint of pride in his voice.  
\- Shut up! She giggled, fisting her hands in his hair pulling hard.

He thrusts another finger inside her, groaning at how good she felt, knowing he was the reason she was hot and bothered.  
He was all fingers and tongue, driving her wild. 

\- Shit! She cried out.  
\- You okay??   
\- Stop asking me that! I’m so close.... her voice trailed off as he inserted another finger, while giving her clit a light spank.  
\- Fuuuuuck! She cried out as her body started to quiver and her orgasm took over. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she looked at him, wondering when he took his trousers off.  
She had seen him naked many times before but could not keep her eyes off his cock which he was stroking with one hand, the other still slowly circling inside her.

\- Come here. She breathed.

He moved up to lie next to her, breaking the contact with her pussy.  
Completely unexpected, by both of them, she grabbed his cock, squeezing tight.

\- Whoa! Easy, easy! He said placing his hand over hers, guiding her up and down his impressive length.  
\- Sorry... she said quietly.  
\- Hey don’t be sorry, I’ll keep you right. He smiled kissing her forehead, then leaning back down on the pillow.

After a few minutes he left her hand to work him on her own. His breathing was heavy and fast. Could this be any fucking hotter? He thought.  
All of a sudden her hand was gone and she was sitting up.  
He glanced at her, confused until he realised what she was doing.  
Holding the base of his cock.

\- Keep me right. She said, bringing her mouth down to meet his cock.   
Carefully and slowly she began licking the tip, swirling her tongue around, courage fuelled by the alcohol, she opened her mouth wide and took him, pushing him deep into her mouth. She was not expecting this to feel so strange and coughed. Pulling back suddenly.  
\- Takes practise, you don’t need to be so greedy. He smiled while patting her back.  
Her face was glowing red. Could she be anymore embarrassed right now?   
\- Hey, its okay, this is new to you. You don’t have to-do anything you don’t want to. He said stroking her cheek.  
\- I want to return the favour... your just so.... b..big. She stuttered.

He couldn’t help but laugh. Slapping his side, she grabbed his cock and tried again to please him.   
This time she worked slower, letting her mouth adjust to the odd feeling.

\- Yesss. He hissed through gritted teeth.

She felt overwhelmed with pride. She was actually sucking off a guy! Her best friend! Yet it felt so right.  
Picking up the pace she pulled him in deeper. Yeah I can do this she thought. Pulling and sucking harder, this time she managed to fit most of his cock in her mouth.

\- Fuck, Layla stop!! He yelled  
\- What? Did I do something wrong? She asked worried sitting up to look at him.  
\- I’m ready to cum, I don’t want to cum in your mouth. He answered, sensing her concern  
\- Oh.. that was about all she could say.

After a moment, watching him catch his breath.  
\- Is that not what you want? She asked.

\- Yes, well no, but yes, I don’t want to cum in your mouth, id rather do it while being buried deep inside you. He grinned at her.

Fuck... are we actually doing this? Are we actually about to have sex? She thought.

\- Don’t over think this. He said, knowing her so many years he knew her thinking face.  
\- Okay. She smiled shyly at him.

Rolling over he grabbed her, pinning her to the bed under him, lifting her hands above her head. He trailed the other hand down her body, back to her pussy. Grinning that she was still soaking wet.  
He grabbed his cock and angled it at her entrance. Searching her eyes for approval. She gave him a small nod and took a deep breath.  
Much to her surprise he was very slow, gentle, kind letting her adjust to the feeling, until he was fully inside her.  
He began to pull back, then forward again, over and over.

\- Okay, I think I've got this. She said.

He grinned and picked up the pace. He could feel every muscle inside her clenching, he knew she was close. Taking her by surprise he flipped her over so she was straddling him. 

\- You on top, take the lead, hold my hands. 

She grabbed his hands and pushed herself up, then slammed down on his cock.

\- Fuuuck. She cried, lifting herself again and back down over and over.  
\- I’m so close... she mumbled through her moans.

Placing one hand on her hip and the other on her breast, he tugged her nipple hard, kneading, worshiping her body. He let his hand trailed down. Pressing his thumb into her clit he began to circle it over her.  
Before she knew it she was screaming out in utter bliss as her orgasm took over. He placed both hands on her hips and started to really move, pounding deep inside her. He could feel her body quivering but he didn’t want to stop. He kept pounding harder and harder until he could feel her getting close.

A small flick of her clit and her body took over again. Another orgasm.   
This was enough to send him over the edge as he pounded one, two, three times more and he came, harder than he ever had before.  
She slumped down on to his chest, both breathing heavy, glowing from their love making.

\- Well... that was ... eh... unexpected. She said peering up at him.  
\- Yes it was. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I? He asked.  
\- No, no, I’m good, I think. Suppose there is a first for everything. She giggled.

She lay on his chest for what felt like forever, gently stroking his chest hair.   
He made a move to get up. She gazed at him confused, rolling over to let him move.

\- I need a piss and we need more whisky. He said walking out the door, still naked.

She curled onto her side pulling the pillow to her chest, grinning.  
Well that was hot... who would have know? She thought.  
Closing her eyes thinking of his hands, his mouth. Wow.

\- Hey sleepy head. He whispered in her ear.  
\- Hmm? She groaned.  
\- I know, its late, shall we sleep? He said, lowering to kiss between her shoulder blades.

She gasped, every nerve ending tingled. 

\- I’m good, I’m good. Where is that drink then? She mumbled rolling over to face him.  
\- Here, sit up.

He helped her sit up and passed her first a t-shirt then her drink. He grinned at her, this face she was not use to.

\- What? She quizzed him, taking a sip of her drink.  
\- Nothing, I’m just ... relaxed? He laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him, downed her drink in one go. Reaching over she placed her glass on the bedside table. Taking him by complete surprise she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing below his ear.  
Reaching down between them she grabbed his cock, smiling at how hard he was, she positioned herself over him and slowly sunk down, moaning at feel of him inside her.

\- Fuck. He hissed   
\- I wanna do this again. She whispered into his ear and began to move.  
\- I’m not complaining. He smiled and lay back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

Arching her back she grabbed his thighs and really started to move. He met her every thrust, bouncing her back up. He could feel her body tightening around him, he grabbed her hips and picked up the pace, watching her detonate again. Watching her cum set him over the edge and he thrust deep into her cuming hard. She flopped onto his chest breathing hard. 

He woke up, not even remembering when they fell asleep; imagines of the previous evening flashed through his head, he groaned and rolled over to cuddle in.   
The bed was empty, looking at the clock 08:15... where is Layla? He thought. Slowly getting up he could feel the dull banging in his head knowing it was going to be a bad hangover.  
After throwing on some clothes he headed downstairs. In the kitchen he spotted a note on the table.

Good morning sunshine,  
Hope your not feeling as bad as me.  
Got called into work to cover a shift.  
Be back by half ten.  
Layla   
Xxx


End file.
